


Mein Kleiner Tiger (My little tiger in German)

by QuothetheRaven



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Nasir/Agron - Fandom, Spartacus - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothetheRaven/pseuds/QuothetheRaven
Summary: Post Series: the rebellion continues, what is left of the army continues to free slaves and lay claim to villas and temples. On one such endeavor, they rescue a body slave like Nasir who is absolutely starry eyed for Agron and misunderstood intentions along with a former slave with no sense of personal space make Nasir a bit jealous.





	1. On field of battle

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a major Greek Mythology nerd and the Romans basically stole all the Greek gods and renamed most of them so my habit of referring them by their Greek names feels more natural for me. Apologies. 
> 
> This will probably be a work in progress but enjoy what I got so far. 
> 
> Also gotta give a shoutout to Figbash for inspiring the name Endymion with his backstory.
> 
> Cerberus is the three headed guard dog of the underworld.

The heady smell of death still lingered on the otherwise pristine marbled floor of a villa sacked by what was left of the Army Spartacus had once commanded, now passed to Agron, the former gladiator still used the war cry “I am Spartacus” that all of Rome might quake with fear of one murdered by their so called leaders; that he was not dead for his passion for freedom could not be quenched. 

Agron ended a yet breathing Roman fuck with swift hand. 

Nasir watched his lover with grim satisfaction, surveying the carnage. “We are to stay?” He asked as he approached the German. 

Agron gave one curt nod. “I would have them rest and ensure what slaves are to be liberated will not attempt fucking sword on those who seek only to see them unchained as is their right.” He gave Nasir a meaningful look. 

Nasir nodded. “One yet under delusion and now holds the heart of the fearless commander who would see them free.” He smiled at the other man. 

Agron smiled back, closing the distance between them and kissing Nasir passionately. “I would have you many times this night.” He purred. 

“Ah the boast of one over-confident.” Nasir teased. 

Agron growled, his strong arms circling around his lover. “You will find such words ripped from lips as I take you.” He murmured. 

“Would you have me this very moment if I so wished it?” Nasir smirked, a challenge in his voice. 

Agron smirked and was about to reply when he heard a commotion coming from a part of the villa; the pair went to investigate together, weapons at ready. 

“Do not lay fucking hand upon me!” Screeched an auburn haired youth of soft pallor and manner of dress Nasir immediately recognized as that of a body slave as he once had been. 

He held sword feebly. Soft hands likely unused to anything so weighty Nasir knew.

Holding his head up and a free hand, he approached the youth. Agron watched him approach the boy; visibly he trembled. 

“Be at ease. You will come to no harm.” Nasir said in a voice that he hoped would be received as non-threatening. 

The youth’s delicate brow furrowed in a mixture of fear, anger and confusion. Too well the rebels understood. Nasir especially. 

“Why have you done this thing? Slain my Dominus like fucking dog!” The boy’s voice was as atremble as his hands. 

“He was as fucking dog.” Agron stepped forward. 

The young man visibly slackened, mesmerized it seemed by the presence of the tall German. 

Nasir seized the opportunity and relieved the youth of his weapon. “You will yet understand.” He said.

Agron was perturbed by the boy’s eyes upon him. “What name do you go by?” He asked. 

“Endymion is the only name I know. Celt and Germanic half-breed but my Dominus delighted in me.” The boy replied. 

Nasir frowned; named for a youth so beautiful, Artemis herself was taken with him, causing him to slumber so she might have him with her as she was Goddess of the moon. And well he wore the name; eyes as wild honey and his auburn hair was wild but he was still quite comely to behold. 

Late that night Nasir lay in the bed he shared with Agron; “Body responds, yet mind is far off. What thoughts trouble you?” Agron murmured against Nasir’s stomach; he’d been kissing his lover for some time like this and had yet to elicit even a soft sigh. 

“Apologies. It is nothing.” Nasir shook his head, looking down at his lover. 

Agron raised a questioning brow. 

“It is the boy. How did you find him?” Nasir asked softly. 

“That is what deprives me of your attention?” Agron sounded incredulous. 

Nasir blushed; “I would have answer.” He insisted.

Agron shrugged. “Strange. His eyes were upon me all this day when first we found him and the others.”

“You know the reason.” Nasir gestured vaguely at his lover. 

Agron shook his head. “Let mind be at ease little one. You are my heart.” He leaned down and kissed Nasir’s inner thighs. 

This time he heard Nasir’s breath hitch. With a smirk, Agron wrapped his mouth around Nasir’s cock. 

Nasir moaned. “Agron.” He closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel every touch, every lick, every gentle bite.  
“I am in need of cock.” He breathed. 

“So soon you want me inside you when I have not fully tasted my fill of you.” Agron grinned; never the less dipping his fingers in the oil they kept at hand. 

Nasir moaned at the words. “You shall have your fill.” He tugged the taller man up to kiss him deeply. 

Agron let out a moan in response, easing a finger into his lover. “Gratitude for your generosity.” 

“Hmm I shall not feel so generous if you do not quicken your fingers.” Nasir licked his lips.

“Your mouth should be put to better use.” Agron slid another finger into Nasir as he captured the other man’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“Ahh!” Nasir gasped. “Agron.” He moaned his lover’s name, feeling Agron add one more finger, and leaning up to take a handful of oil. 

Agron shifted so Nasir could apply the oil to his hardened cock. “Are you sufficiently prepared?” He asked softly. 

Nasir nodded; “Put cock inside.” He whispered. 

Agron did as he asked, guiding himself into the other man with a drawn out groan. “Fuck the fucking gods.” He rasped. 

“Thrust.” Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron. 

Once more Agron did as his lover asked, beginning to thrust his hips. 

Nasir pulled Agron down into a deep kiss. “Yes! So perfect.” He moaned. 

Agron smiled. “Mein herz.” He murmured. 

Nasir scratched Agron’s back as they made love. “Your heart?” He muttered.

Agron grinned. “Ja.” He replied, kissing Nasir lovingly.

Nasir moaned, his body awash with pleasure as he came, feeling Agron finish inside him a few minutes later. “Perhaps I was hasty in assuming you were but boasting when you implied you fucked as a god.” 

Agron chuckled. “Much gratitude.” He kissed Nasir’s forehead and eased out of him, rolling over onto his back and pulling the shorter man close to him. “Ich liebe dich.” He murmured. 

Nasir puzzled over the words in his mind. The strange tongue of Agron’s people proved difficult at times; certain phrases Nasir had begun to understand but others still eluded him.

“I love you.” Agron translated for him with a soft kiss. 

Nasir smiled, leaning up into the kiss. “The tongue of your people is a trying one when it is not known.”

Agron smiled. “The same was thought of common tongue by my people.” 

Nasir laughed, feeling a bit more at ease, though he could already foresee that Endymion would prove a challenge.


	2. The Wiles of a slave boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endymion becomes a thorn in the side of a certain Syrian firecracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for some bed splintering goodness ;)

The following days the rebels rested and tended to the wounded.  
An Orgy had been underway in the villa; disgusting Roman fucks forcing slaves to couple for display, or to service one or more guests. Nasir felt his stomach twist at memories he wished would remain as shadow. 

Relief came in the form of strong arms wrapped around him and lips upon the mark on the back of his neck, metaphorically eliminating it with new claim. 

“Clouded thoughts crease brow most unbecomingly.” Agron rumbled against his skin. 

Nasir scoffed. “If we are not murdered I shall one day grow old, then skin will not be as supple as you now find it.” He turned in Agron’s arms. 

“And I shall yet be at your side, and between thighs as long as cock allows.” Agron smirked. 

Nasir had to smile. “You would yet desire me?” 

“Always.” Agron raised his hand up to cup Nasir’s cheek, bringing him into a kiss. 

“Agron.” The voice of Endymion interrupted them.  
“Apologies, I would have words.” 

Agron scowled, “Break them.” He said impatiently. 

“Gratitude for what you have done. I was unable at the first to understand this, but the cause is one of mercy is it not?” Endymion asked. 

Agron nodded. He was wary of the young man though he was a fellow Countryman. 

“Then I wish to learn sword.” Endymion said boldly. 

Agron’s wariness was briefly forgotten as he was pleased with this new declaration. 

Nasir bristled at Endymion’s presence. He wished to appeal to Agron and had no real passion for the cause as yet Nasir could sense. 

“You shall begin training with me.” Nasir intercepted, stepping in front of Agron; though if his intention was to disrupt Endymion’s eyes upon Agron, it had little effect as the German easily towered over the both of them. 

Endymion scowled. “Is it not more practical to learn from the commander?” 

“Not in this, for I am needed elsewhere.” Agron replied for them both. 

Despite Agron’s words Endymion did not follow Nasir to the training grounds the rebels had put together in the center of the villa, choosing instead to follow Agron as he made his rounds. 

Agron tried to elude the former slave, yet something about him brought memories of Duro; perhaps it was shared country, or perhaps it was his demeanor, Agron did not know, though he was uncertain what to do. He did not wish to give the boy any encouragement on the matter of his infatuation with him but he also knew the need for human kindness was quite strong considering the circumstances.

Ultimately Agron decided that he would attempt friendliness, but Nasir was the only one who held his heart. 

It seemed not to dissuade Endymion however; over the passage of time finding reason to be near Agron more often than not, asking for aid but only accepting when it was Agron. Endymion knew some of the native tongue of the people East of the Rhine and he would speak to Agron from time to time. That he would put a hand on arm or lean close to side made it all the worse.

Nasir could feel the icy hand of jealousy creep into his waking moments. Endymion was too close to his man. Too friendly. That they shared common tongue was not lost on Nasir and he resented that the interloper could speak to his lover in a language that had once felt intimate and private when Agron would whisper things to him as he took him or kissed him or held him in loving arms. 

Agron seemed to give no indication of a shifted interest in the former body slave, but it did not mean he would or could not do so. Nasir had never before felt such intense loathing toward anyone with perhaps the exception of Spartacus at the first. Of course that had changed, but with Endymion, Nasir knew such feelings were not to be as quickly diminished. 

The afternoon was warm and Endymion followed Agron around while he performed his guard duties, trying to stand as close to the German as he could. 

“You made mention of training, yet have not once gone to ground.” Agron remarked in their shared tongue. 

“My attentions are elsewhere.” Endymion replied, blocking Agron’s path as he changed directions. 

“Nasir will hear no more excuse. He has insisted I deliver you personally if again you refuse willingly.” Agron smirked. 

Endymion scowled. “I am but a pleasure boy! I know nothing of sword.” 

“I once stood as such.” Nasir’s voice caused them both to turn. Agron smiled but Endymion seemed to rankle at the Syrian’s presence. 

“You? A body slave?” Endymion scoffed.  
“Your reek of camel shit must have required many oils.”

Nasir narrowed his eyes. “Take up sword you little cunt.” He demanded.

Endymion climbed off the wall of the villa and followed Nasir to the training area. If the Syrian wished to fight, so be it. 

Nasir took up his wooden sword. “Begin.” someone said. 

Nasir came at Endymion full force, the lighter skinned man attempting to dodge and counter as best as he could, unaccustomed as he was to such vulgar movements. 

He was no match for Nasir; striking blow after blow to exposed flank or unguarded torso.

Nasir yelled and struck again, hitting the back of Endymion’s knees and causing him to fall to the ground whereupon Nasir stepped on his chest, pointing his wooden sword at Endymion’s throat. “Lay hand upon my man again, and your finger bones shall adorn neck.” He hissed, tugging at the necklace he wore for emphasis. 

“Well done.” Agron applauded his lover who sauntered up to him and tugged him into a deep kiss. 

Agron smirked; “You should not have done that. Now I must spirit you away to nearest wall.” He murmured. 

Nasir laughed softly. “Perhaps we shall make the loser watch.” He smirked wickedly. 

“Oh no. Such times are ours and ours alone.” Agron grinned, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.


	3. A prize well deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doin’ it, doin’ it. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Technically a wall though.

Nasir moaned as Agron pinned him against a wall, gasping into his ravenous kisses as fastens were undone and garments yanked aside. Nasir looked into the green eyes of his lover, his hands holding the back of the other man’s neck. “To the victor go the spoils.” He murmured, arching into Agron’s frenzied touch. 

“To be so freely pleasured would otherwise fetch coin.” Agron smirked, kissing Nasir deeply before getting down on his knees; lifting Nasir up so his legs were on his broad shoulders and he tilted his hips just so to have access to his own prize; teasing his tongue around Nasir’s entrance. 

Nasir practically wailed at the contact of hot tongue in such a sensitive place. Quickly clapping his hands over his mouth, he moaned. 

“Remove hands. I would hear such cries again.” Agron purred. 

 

“I cannot! It is humiliating that I would moan like wanton whore.” Nasir muttered, arching for more of the same contact. 

“Your body betrays you. Mein Kleiner Tiger.” Agron thrust his tongue inside Nasir at last and despite his words, Nasir had no choice but to surrender loud cries of pleasure. He could not fight them and it felt more natural to allow them than not. 

Agron twisted his tongue around inside his lover, stroking his cock as he did so; he liked hearing Nasir’s responses, they were all the more arousing to know he was the cause of such ecstasy. 

“Cock!” Nasir pleaded. 

Agron stood up, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock. “Take deep breaths, it may sting.” 

“Brief pain is soon surpassed by greater pleasure.” Nasir replied. 

Agron eased into the other man as gently as he could with the lack of oil and only his tongue to ease the way. “FICK!” He groaned. 

Nasir had to laugh. “I assume that means fuck.” 

Agron chuckled back. “Indeed.” He answered, beginning to move his hips. 

If their joining pained him, Nasir did not show it; holding onto Agron and moaning his name. “It was as nothing.” He whispered in assurance. “Happily I would trade life for such delicious pain.” 

Agron moaned. “I would split the depths of Hades to reclaim you.” 

Nasir moaned back, pulling Agron into a deep kiss. “Cerberus would prove as pup to you.” He muttered.

“To slay such behemoth would be worth the wrath of the gods if only to set eyes upon you again.” Agron continued to move his hips, translating every feeling of love and desire he possessed into their joining. 

Nasir could feel their very souls entwining as one. How he loved Agron, man from East of the Rhine. How deeply and unequivocally they loved each other.  
“Ich...liebe....dich.” Nasir slowly formed the words still strange upon his lips.

Agron’s grin lit up his face and he pulled Nasir into a deep, passionate, heartfelt kiss. “Sehr gut.” He murmured. “You amaze me.” He whispered against Nasir’s lips. 

“I love you.” Nasir repeated his phrase in Latin. 

“I love you. Mein herz.” Agron whispered back. 

In time the pair hit their climax almost simultaneously. 

“Agron?” Nasir mumbled as they redressed. 

“Hmm?” 

“What was that phrase you used? Mein Kleiner Tiger?” Nasir asked. 

“My little tiger.” Agron smirked, kissing Nasir’s lips. Though Nasir wasn’t particularly fond of being called “little” anything, he couldn’t help but like the nickname bestowed upon him; Agron’s little tiger.


	4. Tied to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army must move onward: Endymion is still sulking over getting his little interloping butt kicked but he hasn’t been nearly as eager to follow the leader around. Meanwhile they make camp when they can, someone always on guard but their food supply is running low so Agron takes it upon himself to go hunting and he leaves Nasir in charge of the camp. It takes several days and Nasir begins to worry.

Having taken everything they could from the Villa, the Army continued on their trek to high country. The more mountainous regions were yet tenuous to the greedy reach of Rome and a balance of safety with their strikes was needed in order to maintain their lives. 

Endymion was yet sullen and furtive; nursing minor bruises as though they were agonizing gash. Nasir still found the boy insufferable but he seemed to take Nasir’s threat seriously, as he had not been following Agron around as second shadow. 

Following days of arduous travel; all could take easier breath when they found a clearing within the hills large enough for them to make camp. 

“If Castus were yet living, perhaps he could take insufferable whelp to his bed and we could be rid of his mewling.” Nasir commented as he and Agron set up their tent. 

Agron bore no more ill will toward Castus; as he had given life for freedom but still he was not a person Agron could call “brother” as he had Spartacus. “I yet believe he would have designs upon you. Cilician shit would seek to beguile you with words and I would have had to battle for you as you have for me.” He grinned devilishly. 

Nasir tutted. “Why accept feeble game when feast could be had?” 

Agron wrapped his arms around his lover. “You are always the sweetest of honeyed wines to this man.” He turned Nasir’s face toward him and kissed his lips. 

“We yet have work.” Nasir attempted to dissuade, yet he could feel his own desire coming to life as Agron moved them toward their bed. 

“We must be quick then.” Agron grinned, stripping Nasir of his garments. 

Nasir tugged Agron down into a heated kiss. “You have terrible habit of wanting me at ill time.” He reproached lightly, though he moaned with pleasure as Agron slid two fingers into him. 

“Yet you indulge me. Are you then not to be held equally in account for diversion?” Agron teased. 

Nasir smirked, tugging away Agron’s subligaria and applying a handful of oil to his erect cock. “Perhaps, though diversion seems well worth while.” 

Agron grinned happily, sliding into Nasir at last with a moan. “Fuck.” He breathed, beginning to thrust in earnest, willing Nasir to feel every last measure of love, devotion and desire Agron had for him. 

Nasir moaned into his lover’s kiss, holding him impossibly close. At times he felt as if he might weep,to have this man; this solid, brave, amazing man in his arms was as divine gift and he thanked the gods for him daily. 

“Nasir.” Agron whispered the other man’s name as though reverent prayer. “My love for you is beyond measure.” He continued to whisper against Nasir’s ear.

“As mine is forever for you.” Nasir replied, looking up into Agron’s captivating green eyes. 

When they finally came down from their mutual orgasmic haze, Agron sat up slowly; “Work remains.” He sighed in reminder of Nasir’s previous admonishment. 

Nasir chuckled softly. “You would fuck me beyond sense and then attempt industriousness.” He teased, nudging the small of Agron’s back with his foot. 

Grabbing his ankle and moving back to face him he gave Nasir a grin.“Do not tempt me. If again I take you, we shall be further delayed.” Agron kissed his lover, then reluctantly pulled away. 

They redressed and then went about their tasks, occasionally giving each other a secretive smile. 

Several days passed and the supply of fresh meat was beginning to dwindle. 

“I must go hunting so we have sufficient supply for next journey.” Agron was saying to Nasir as they lay in their bed together. 

Nasir nodded. “Would you have me remain and guard camp?” He asked. 

Agron smiled, though with sadness; “It is but for a few days. I shall return with game.” He promised, leaning over to kiss the man he loved.

“Ensure you do. Else it will be I who must make the traitorous journey to underworld to reclaim what is mine.” Nasir murmured. 

“To hear such words brings heart much joy.” Agron kissed his lover again, resettling himself between the other man’s thighs. 

Finding a strip of errant leather, Agron reached down and tied it around Nasir’s left thigh. “So I will never be from your thighs while I make journey.” He smiled. 

Nasir laughed softly at the gesture, reaching up into his hair, he found a length of silk he had managed to acquire some time ago. Reaching up, he tied it to Agron’s bicep. “So I will never be far from heart.” He placed his hand on Agron’s bare chest. 

Smiling lovingly at Nasir, Agron took him, kissing his lips in desperate hunger, whispering his Germanic endearments into the ear of his most beloved.

Nasir wrapped his legs around his German,basking in their love for one another which was all consuming in a way that was as paradise.

The following morning Agron took up snares and bow and arrow along with a good blade and with parting kiss, began his journey into the forested area near their encampment. 

Nasir performed his duties as usual, though he would occasionally send a prayer to whatever gods might be listening that Agron return as he left. 

Even a hunting trip was not simple when you were one of the living rebels of Spartacus and it was known that extreme caution must always be exercised in the dealings with scum like the Romans. Any moment could mean an ambush. 

As days passed, Nasir grew more and more anxious. Surely Agron had not gotten lost; he remembered from his boyhood days how to mark trail and find ways to hide for sleep. Nasir attempted with all his might not to entertain grisly thoughts of capture...torture...the whole Army unaware their leader was...

“Nasir!” Endymion’s voice caused him to snap from his thoughts. “Apologies. For all my faults. I was as simpering whelp, but Agron has not yet returned and unease is plain to read upon you.” He observed.

Nasir set his jaw in annoyance; “And what of it?” 

“My aim is to quell discord between us.” Endymion said. 

“I was not one who caused offense.” Nasir replied curtly. 

“Well I know and that is why I seek to give Apologies.” 

Nasir nodded with a sigh; “Gratitude, now go and find Leatia. She may have need of aid.” He instructed. 

Endymion nodded, doing as Nasir asked. One less concern Nasir thought, but Agron was still within forest. 

It was late in the night and Nasir lay alone in the bed, tears stinging eyes, but he fought them. “He is not dead.” He whispered into the night air, hot tears now splashing his cheeks. “He is not dead.” He repeated.

“No. He is not.” Agron’s voice! 

Nasir sat up, lighting a candle.

There he stood, cocky grin upon lips as Nasir beheld his bounty of two full sized deer and a handful of rabbits and a few birds. 

“Artemis smiled upon me.” Agron smiled. 

“Gratitude to her. We shall attend to this when first light comes, but for now more pressing needs are at hand.” Nasir sat up on the bed, revealing he was naked beneath blankets. 

Agron grinned, quickly removing his cloak and gear and joining his lover in their bed. “Much craved lips are at last mine again.” He muttered, kissing Nasir passionately. 

Nasir moaned, his hands going up Agron’s arms; he smiled when he felt the piece of silk still in place. “Never did you leave thoughts.” He whispered. 

“And never did you leave mine.” Agron set about preparing Nasir, his fingers gently stroking that place inside Nasir that made him moan and writhe, their lips and tongues clashing as he added more fingers. 

“Agron....make love to me.” Nasir held his lover’s face in his hands. 

“With all my heart and soul.” Agron replied, slicking oil on his cock before easing inside of Nasir. 

Nasir arched into the embrace with a deep kiss to his lover’s lips. “Agron. Man from East of the Rhine: I, Nasir of Syria lay claim forevermore to you. My heart.” 

Agron smiled. “Nasir of Syria: I, Agron, man from East of the Rhine lay claim forevermore to you. My heart.” 

It was almost as if they had made a pact. As once Agron had taken the oath of Brotherhood as a Gladiator and bore the brand of Bartiattus and as Nasir had once been instructed in the ways of a house slave while mark upon his neck was made: so they reclaimed one another but this bond was of love, loyalty and devotion. Not of obedience, servitude and silence so it meant much more. 

“I shall always love you.” Agron mumbled as they basked in their post coital state.

“And I shall always love you.” Nasir leaned up and kissed his man.


	5. Something Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his warning, Nasir is curious as to why Endymion seems to have forgone his infatuation for Agron so quickly.

Days of long and arduous travel for the Army led them to a temple that was abandoned by whomever had once used it. It was dedicated to Apollo; god of light and music. When Agron sent a party to investigate, the only living souls proved to be a small cluster of priests too long in years to pose real threat. 

In Greek tongue they pled for mercy. Agron’s Greek was poor, Nasir knew none at all. 

Fortunately one of the scouts; a man known as Ajax hailed from Crete and could communicate with the visibly terrified Priests. He assured them they were in no danger and in display for their gratitude they shared what simple provisions they had. 

Falling to work; the Army set up their usual training grounds for new recruits or to stay abreast of their technique. 

The usual establishment of space was the most pressing issue. Their numbers had been severely taxed by Crassus but still there were those willing and able to fight and finding accommodations could prove a challenge. 

Eventually it seemed everyone settled and training began in earnest. As Nasir watched, he couldn’t seem to dismiss a thought he had for some time. Following their fight, Endymion had made apologies to Nasir and had abandoned his designs on Agron it seemed. While Nasir knew he should be satisfied the boy no longer proved a rival for the German’s affections, he was plagued with the thought it had not merely been his threat. 

A pair of sparring partners caught Nasir’s attention; Ajax and Endymion, Ajax instructing and correcting, Endymion actually making attempt to learn.

-In flashback-  
The Army has made camp in the hills and Endymion is nursing his side where Nasir hit him. 

He sat alone in sullen silence near a fire he had just managed to bring to life. 

Ajax approached the boy; “You nurse wound as if it severely pains, yet Nasir was lenient with you.” His accent was evident of his Greek origins. He was tall, well muscled, his eyes and hair were the color of fresh earth. The hair reaching his strong jawline. His countanance was not unpleasant and he bore a brand upon his forearm similar to Agron’s yet his looked to be in the shape of a P. 

“What was the name of the one who owned your Ludus?” Endymion asked, feeling as if he had been chastised when Ajax remarked Nasir had been lenient with him. 

“His name was Prosperian. He gave me the name Ajax. Wishing for me to be as the famous warrior of Homer’s Illiad. I was yet a boy and cannot recall if I bore name in Crete yet I can recall the tongue as it is not unknown among most Romans. I was a bastard and my mother died in childbirth I was bought and brought to Rome; twenty long years I worked for that Roman fuck. He proved harsh master; training my brethren and I rigorously, we received cunt or coin for our prize. I would only accept coin. I wished to earn my freedom and cunt does not appeal to me.” There was a small flagon of wine at his side, he pulled a pair of clay cups from a satchel he kept near his tent which proved to be near Endymion’s. 

“Come, such a lovely face should not be clouded with envy and sullenness.” Ajax gave him a smile, pouring the wine into the cups before rejoining Endymion. 

Endymion accepted the cup with a shy smile. “Gratitude. I know not what appeals so about that Syrian. True he is comely, but I speak Agron’s tongue. Surely he would prefer me.” 

Ajax hummed; “Perhaps it is because he is not of Agron’s country that he appeals. Consider; we are yet within the jaws of Rome and Agron, like many of us was once of a different homeland. Perhaps a reminder of such is too harsh a blow. I have only vague memories of Crete, but it was beautiful. The ocean encircled all the land, many people came to the ports and brought with them such fascinating provision it made impression upon young mind.” He took a drink. 

Endymion smiled. “I recall forest and a warm hearth. I believe my mother was ill because she often lay on her bed, weak yet loving. My father sold me...he was not even truly my father. My father had been a Celt and fierce warrior but he was slain in field of battle and the man who would sell me claimed my father’s home.” Endymion’s smile faded and a tear stung his eye. 

“I know not why I weep. It was so long ago. He had no love for me. He only saw the glint of coin.” He began to break down. 

Ajax laid a hand upon the boy’s shoulder; never had Ajax beheld someone of such lovlieness. His honey colored eyes full of tears Ajax wished to wipe away with his calloused hand. 

Endymion sniffled feebly. “Apologies.” He whispered. 

Ajax cupped the younger man’s face in both his hands. “None necessary.” He whispered, cautiously inching close. 

A moment passed between them and Ajax waited for a permissive sign. Endymion reached a hand out and touched the brand upon his arm. He smiled softly. Ajax accepted that and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Endymion’s. 

A small moan escaped the young man’s lips. He pulled back briefly, casting eyes from his tent to Ajax’s. 

Making the decision for them, Ajax tugged Endymion into his tent, turning them and moving them toward his bed. 

Endymion did not break contact as he was escorted backward. Well practiced fingers made quick work of his own garments and those of the other man. 

Ajax smirked in approval, pushing Endymion backward and the auburn haired man caught himself on his arms as he landed on Ajax’s bed. “Come to me warrior.” He purred. 

Ajax grinned, moving between the pale thighs, leaning down and kissing his lips deeply, his tongue exploring the hot mouth of the other man. 

Endymion had never felt this kind of fervor before; years of being a body slave had made him respond more as a sense of duty than an act of desire. Many times in one night he could be called upon by his Dominus or one of his guests. 

He always accepted what was done to him with a quiet resignation. Though at times it repulsed him, he knew failing to follow orders would result in punishment. His Dominus particularly favored stripping his slaves naked and having them repeatedly violated by guards in every way concievable. A beating was merciful. The first time Endymion had been ordered to pair with another slave he had foolishly refused. His Dominus had broken his little finger and dislocated his shoulder. 

Tears fell again from Endymion’s eyes. “Cast thoughts from mind. I shall take care of you.” Ajax whispered. 

Endymion looked up at his would-be lover. “You have already been much more gentle than to what I am accustomed.” 

Ajax felt deep sympathy for the former body slave and he wished to erase the memories of pain and replace them with pleasure. “I shall yet endeavor to do so. If you wish for me to cease, you need only say.” 

That he was already showing such respect and restraint surprised Endymion, yet he found himself all the more desiring of the former gladiator. “It has been said Greeks are particularly good at fucking. Is this so?” Endymion asked, wrapping a bare leg around Ajax as he kissed a trail along his neck and collarbone.

“You shall soon discover for yourself. I shall say nothing on the matter and allow you to be judge.” Ajax grinned back at him, lowering his head to gently suck on a nipple.

Endymion gasped, allowing himself the indulgence of choice was an oddly arousing thing, to feel Ajax’s mouth on him, his large, strong hands caressing in a deceptively gentle fashion. 

“Ajax.” Endymion whispered the Greek’s name. 

Ajax pulled a vial of oil from beneath his bed. At Endymion’s questioning glance, his cheeks reddened. “It is not as you think. I do not bed every boy who comes this way.” He muttered. 

Endymion understood at once. “Self pleasure was an indulgence offered to us if we especially pleased our Dominus.” 

Ajax kissed his lips deeply and passionately; “Speak no more of such things. It is you I seek to pleasure.” He smirked.

Endymion smiled at him, laying a hand on his cheek; “Then lay claim to me Greek.” 

Ajax let out a possessive growl, slicking his fingers with the oil and easing them inside the other man. 

Endymion moaned, biting his lip as he shifted slightly. Ajax observed what he was attempting and removed his fingers, reinserting them at the angle he saw Endymion leaning toward. 

Endymion let out a cry. “Fuck!” He gripped the blanket beneath them as Ajax slowly worked him open. 

“Ajax...put cock inside.” Endymion panted. 

Shifting up and applying more oil to his cock, Ajax slid inside, making sure to find that place inside Endymion that made him cry out loudly and dig his fingers into the Greek’s flesh. “Fuck the gods Endymion!” He began to thrust his hips. 

Endymion reveled in this feeling; it was pleasure in a way he had never known in all his years of being obedient body slave..but he was free now. Free to feel, to love. “Ajax!” He pushed the taller man backward so that he was on his back. Endymion began to move himself up and down on the man’s cock. “Ahh! Gods!” He moaned. 

Their bodies moved together in a rythym that was new but somehow familiar. In a few minuets, Ajax shifted them again so Endymion was on his side and Ajax had one leg on his shoulder, thrusting at a different angle. 

“Ahh! Fuck! Wait.” Endymion moved again so that he was on his hands and knees; “Finish inside me.” He muttered. 

Ajax moaned in response, pushing back in and thrusting hard and deep. Endymion responded by pushing himself back on his hands; they were rutting as animals, but it felt amazing to them both. “Yes! Claim me! Fuck me! Make me yours Ajax!” Endymion rambled. 

“Do you wish to be mine?” Ajax asked, his hips rocking faster. 

“Yes!” Endymion replied. 

Ajax pulled out again, turning Endymion over onto his back as he had started before entering him once again. “Let me see you reach climax.” He husked. 

Endymion whimpered as a large hand circled around his erection, stroking him; with a loud cry he came in Ajax’s hand. 

Ajax moaned, licking his hand and leaning down to give Endymion a taste of his own release. Endymion moaned, arching up as Ajax finally came inside of him. 

“Fuck. Never did I dream such a thing possible!” Endymion muttered. 

Ajax cleaned them up, laying down and pulling his blanket over the both of them. “Move your belongings in the morning. I will lend aid.” He mumbled as he held the smaller man. 

“Then will you instruct me in sword?” Endymion asked softly. 

“Make apologies to Nasir for offense and then we shall see what can be done.” Ajax smiled down at his new lover. 

-End Flashback- 

Endymion walked to the well for some water; “You have made improvement.” Nasir observed. 

Endymion smiled a little. “Gratitude. Ajax is of credit for it.” 

Nasir had been observing them and their interaction spoke volumes as to what had occurred between them. “He may prove capable teacher. Gladiators are some of the best.” He grinned, spotting his own making his way to the training area. “Treasure what you have friend. Ajax is a trustworthy man.” He murmured before going to join Agron. 

Endymion smiled to himself. He felt Ajax’s arms encircle him. “Well done. How shall I reward you?” He smirked. 

Endymion smirked back at him. “Many pay coin for what is mine freely.” He reached down and cupped Ajax’s crotch suggestively. 

“If we do not hasten to my tent, I shall not be to blame for taking you here..”

Endymion licked his lips, taking the other man’s hand. “It is our tent now remember.” 

“Yes. Our tent.” Ajax agreed as he followed.


	6. Fortune’s favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron have some time alone together. Plus another Ajax and Endymion love scene ;)

Agron smiled when he saw Nasir approaching.  
They greeted one another with a kiss. “What have you to report mein kleiner tiger?” Agron asked as they walked together. 

“Endymion is taken with Ajax.” Nasir observed. 

“The Greek?” Agron was incredulous yet found the arrangement amusing as well. 

“We are not the only ones who prefer the company of another man.” Nasir remarked. 

“I know this. The world is much too large a place for us to be solely entangled in a love for flesh that is not feminine.” As Agron spoke he effortlessly navigated them toward the small alcove they had claimed for themselves. 

Nasir smirked, allowing himself to be thus escorted but giving his lover pause when they reached their bed. He smirked up at his lover undressing them both and directing the taller man onto the bed on his back. “Not in the least is this flesh feminine.” He purred, leaning down to kiss the brunet deeply, his hands exploring the expanse of muscle over Agron’s chest. “No this flesh is hardened with sun.” He placed a kiss on Agron’s Adam’s apple, “And sweat.” He placed another kiss a finger width below the first. “And the blood of many fucking Romans.” Nasir shifted downward, his lips continuing their torment, adding tongue and teeth to make the other man shiver with desire.

“Nasir.” Agron whispered his lover’s name in a reverent awe he reserved for their private moments, moments such as this when their skin was a mere breath away from each other. 

“Say my name again my love. I feel heart soar when my true name is spoken from such loving lips. The lips that are mine and mine alone. The man who gives his heart to me says my true name and I feel reborn.” Nasir was unceasing with his gentle kisses and touches, loving the sound of Agron’s breath increasing with increased want.

Agron pulled Nasir up, tugging him into a deep, loving kiss. “Nasir.” He whispered his name again, coating his fingers in their oil, he smiled as Nasir leaned forward and allowed him access. 

A pink tongue darted out to wet lips as Nasir moaned with pleasure. “Hasten this. I would have your cock inside of me.” Nasir murmured. 

Agron moaned, adding fingers as soon as he was able, more oil coated his cock and Nasir reached back, nudging it into his entrance, biting his lip as he slowly sank down. “Ahhh!” He allowed his head to fall back, his mouth open slightly. He could never tire of this pleasure; the feeling of Agron entering him, how he felt inside him, the German’s cock hitting against something in him that enflamed his entire body in a kind of hedonistic pleasure he sought to pursue as much as he was able and Agron was generous with his actions, giving Nasir exactly what he craved for Agron was similarly bewitched with sensations so utterly astounding they often caused a loss for words.

Their bodies moved together in a practiced harmony. “Ich liebe dich!” Agron panted.

“Ja! Mein herz.” Nasir managed another few German words that were so utterly filthy coming from his mouth it made Agron buck harder upward. 

“You know what you said?” Agron smirked. 

“No..I heard Endymion say it. What is the meaning?” Nasir felt slightly embarrassed that he had spoken words he did not know the meaning of but the context of Ajax and Endymion’s closeness gave Nasir a general idea that it was something good. 

“You said “I long to be seated upon your cock.” But it would seem you already are as such.” Agron grinned up at him.

Nasir’s face turned quite red beneath his brown skin. “You jest!” 

Agron chuckled and shook his head. “It is of no matter. It had desired effect.” His grinning face was almost insufferable! 

“Still tongue and put it to better use.” Nasir smirked back, continuing his movements on Agron’s cock as he leaned down to kiss his lover deeply. 

Agron moaned, turning them over so Nasir was on his back and speeding up his thrusts. “Come undone for me sweet Syrian.” He purred, stroking his lover as he thrust. 

Nasir let out a load moan. “Agron! Ahhh!” He cried out as he came in Agron’s hand. 

Agron grunted, cumming a short time later. “Never shall I tire of this.” He grinned. 

Nasir laughed softly. “It is fortunate that I am of like mind.” He teased.

In the tent shared by Ajax and Endymion there were similar sounds of quickened breath and pleasured sighs. Endymion was basking in Ajax’s lips wrapped around his cock. 

Endymion moaned as he felt Ajax’s finger ease into him. “Ahh! Ajax..this will be the third time!” 

Ajax pulled up. “Apologies, but I heard no complaints for previous actions.” He smirked a little as he noted Endymion wriggling his hips eagerly despite his words. 

“No complaints at all! It is just...no man has ever fucked me as you do. With such...passion.” Endymion blushed. 

“It is a trait of my people to do all things with passion.” Ajax grinned. 

Endymion laughed softly. “You have given me reason to fight for cause Ajax. I long for such passion as Nasir and Agron and many others have. I long to draw free breath always because each will be filled with the knowledge I have found a love to call my own.” 

Ajax smiled down at the other man. “I shall endeavor to instruct you so we will be able to fight for freedom. If you prove trying, my people also have action for ill behaving child.” He teased. 

“What is this action?” Endymion asked curiously.

“Turn onto knees and I will show you.” Ajax smirked. 

Endymion allowed his curiousity to win and did as Ajax said. He let out a small gasp of surprise when he felt a sharp sting of the other man’s hand upon his backside. 

“You do such a thing to your children?” Endymion was uncertain why, but the action caused his cock to twitch. 

“Sometimes with birch.” Ajax remarked, noticing how Endymion shivered. 

“If...if it proved arousing..what then?” Endymion blushed. 

Ajax smirked, landing another sharp slap. A soft hiss escaped Endymion’s mouth. “So..you would seek to punish me as ill behaving child if I test patience... but would fuck me as a man when finished?” He turned over onto his back again, spreading his thighs invitingly. 

Ajax grinned. “Such a thing could be possible.” He coated his fingers with oil and slowly pushed them inside. 

Endymion moaned. “Hands that strike so gently caress.” 

“Because they are from loving heart.” Ajax smiled. 

“And my heart is of like feeling.” Endymion smiled back.

When Endymion was ready, Ajax slicked his cock with oil and entered his lover. 

“Ajax, you love me do you not?” Endymion whispered as their bodies moved together. 

“With all of my heart I have grown to love you already.” Ajax confessed. 

Endymion sighed. “You have awakened such feelings within me and they are so overwhelming yet they feel so warm, as your arms do.” 

Ajax leaned down to kiss the auburn haired man. “That is freedom.” 

Endymion nodded. “And it shall not be wrested from us without blood shed.” His voice was determined and his eyes were set. 

Ajax grinned; “Well it pleases me to hear you say such.” 

Endymion grinned back. “I have much love for you Ajax of Crete.” He leaned up and kissed the other man. 

When they finished, the pair lay together in a silent but pleasant haze, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. The price of freedom prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Army ambushes a fair sized convoy and then learns of another Villa they can lay siege to; in these battles Endymion takes his first Roman life.
> 
> I wanted to give the proper mindset for Endymion before I wrote about the battle because I think it echoes Nasir’s own thoughts.

While still secure in the old temple, Agron sent a scouting expedition out to glean any information they could so the Army might plan their next move.

Ajax left with a heavy heart with the other scouts hand picked by Agron. While it was an honor to have the trust of their commander, Ajax was loathe to leave Endymion’s arms. The young man understood however, promising to continue his training. When he put effort into it, he proved an excellent study; Endymion thought it might be his father’s warrior blood coursing through him. Of course Agron was of the mind that it was a credit to the hearty people East of the Rhine. 

At any rate, Ajax was pleased. He had been in the party to find the slaves in the Villa they had sacked. He saw the pale boy who looked no less than twenty with auburn hair grab the sword from the stomach of some dead Roman. He had visibly struggled but that fear had given him the look of an untamed colt. At the very first Ajax had been enamored of the young beauty. Alas he had pined for Agron until Nasir put a stop to his brazen behavior. The night they had first gone to Ajax’s tent, he sought to lay hold of Endymion as Nasir and Agron had each other.  
There were several other couples of various sexes, then there were some who fucked more freely and then those who chose not to as well as mothers and children. Yes even they were in this Army though they did not fight or train unless they wished it. They were still once slaves and sought protection and freedom within the rebellion.

While Ajax and the others were gone, Endymion trained hard; exerting himsef in ways neither Agron nor Nasir had yet witnessed. 

“Endymion, come and rest a while. You are too intent upon task.” Agron called to him in their shared tongue. 

It no longer bothered Nasir when they did so; he knew Endymion was devoted to Ajax already and it seemed to give Endymion pause for a moment.”I am yet a novice. I would attempt to improve skill if Ajax and the others come back with news of an opportunity, I wish to be prepared.” Endymion panted, wiping the sheen of sweat from his sun reddened brow.

“Well we understand, but over exertion will prove your undoing when body is pained with unrelenting torment as you have thus been inflicting on yourself.” Nasir reasoned. 

Endymion sighed. “Your man is at your side. Mine could be on path of death! You have no cause for concern.”

“Not in this moment, but I have often felt such.” Nasir looked lovingly at Agron as he spoke.

Another sigh came from Endymion, but he set his wooden weapons aside and walked with the pair of lovers to the well. “Apologies Nasir. I was rash.” He muttered.

“I understand.” Nasir assured.

“Gratitude. I am still so unsure how such a man has taken to me.” Endymion confessed.

“When you set mind, you prove industrious and willing to learn. That was not how you were at the first, but perhaps Ajax had a sense of it.” Nasir remarked. 

Endymion smiled modestly; “Opportunity to learn new things was not afforded to a body slave. Well you should know.” 

“Read subtle shift and silent command. Do as wanted, fall from sight.” Nasir muttered.

Endymion nodded; “Slaves have no free thought; they are to do only as their Dominus or Domina bids.” He spit upon the ground in disgust. “How many times did I have to put cock where I did not truly desire? How many times were such things done to me?! No more! Never again shall unwanted hand be laid upon me! I am Ajax’s and he is mine. We shall fight beside you as brothers.” Endymion put his arm out.

Nasir took it and they clapped forearms in a sign of solidarity.


	8. The price of freedom prt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not particularly good at battle scenes but I feel like it’s important to give some more character development.

The scouts returned with news of a convoy of slaves and other goods within striking distance and quickly The Army gathered themselves for their ambush. Agron and Nasir led the troops across the landscape to behold a line of horses; two pulled a large cage upon wheels full of dejected and frightened looking slaves. 

The Roman soldiers talked amongst themselves about the price they could fetch for their cargo.

“I AM SPARTACUS!!” The cry rang out through the expanse of land like a lion’s roar. 

Visibly the Romans shrank; they had heard of the fierce rebels who still let out the war cry used by the Thracian’s Army. They drew their weapons and in moments the rebels were upon them. Agron swinging the weapon Nasir had fashioned for him like a man possessed. Landing a hit square in the face of one of the Soldiers. 

Blood began to pour from the wound and Agron struck again, all but decapitating the solider with his weapon. The other rebels fell upon the remaining soldiers with yells of fury. 

Swords sank into armored stomachs, arrows wizzed through the air and struck thighs or shoulders.

On the rebels fought, Ajax ran to the cage full of slaves and broke the lock holding them in; “Claim freedom!” He bellowed. 

The slaves rushed out, finding improvised weapons of rocks or the sword of a fallen Roman.

When the dust settled, one soldier yet remained and Agron turned upon him; “Tell us of any villas or land belonging to Roman fucks.” He demanded.

The Roman’s eyes were full of terror. “T-three days journey; North. There is a Villa owned by a Flavian Maximus Antilis.” He spewed forth truth, far too terrified to invent falsehoods.

Agron gave the Roman a sinister grin; “Gratitude.” He murmured, sinking a blade into his throat. The sound of him choking on his own life blood gave both lovers a twisted thrill. One less Roman fuck to draw breath. 

Regrouping themselves, the Army began the trek North toward the Villa. 

As the Roman had said three days journey brought them to a Villa in the mountains surrounded by walls. 

“We wait until night fall.” Agron said. 

They took refuge in a cave until the sun was well behind the horizon at which point they took up their weapons and made their way to the gate with a battering ram they had fashioned out of a large fallen tree.

Inside the Villa several Romans covorted with their slaves, using them for pleasure and worse. 

“I AM SPARTACUS!!” Again the war cry rang out as the sound of the ram smashing into the gate pulled the Romans from their activity. 

Hastily finding weapons, they attempted to make ready. The splintering of the gate was followed by rebels rushing inside. 

Fights broke out around the Villa, Nasir gutting a Roman with his blade. 

As they fought a Roman managed to pull an underhanded trick by throwing sand into Ajax’s eyes. As he momentarily lost his vision, the Roman managed to get him knocked to the ground. 

“Ajax!” Endymion cried as he saw the Roman ready to attack his lover; with a cry he ran at the man, cleanly stabbing him through the stomach. The sound of Endymion’s sword piercing through flesh and bone was sickening yet he found it thrilling. “Roman fuck!” He screamed. 

Again they fell to fighting another few Romans and at long last, not a one of them remained.

“The Villa is ours!” Agron declared. 

The Rebels all let out a yell of victory. 

Later that night as bodies were disposed of and weapons and bodies cleaned and bandaged, Endymion wanderered the corridors of the Villa.

He was alone in thought. Never before had he taken a life. There had been a moment where Endymion felt as if he might vomit, but then the shock of it had somewhat overtaken him. Oddly he felt no remorse; the Roman had been intent upon Ajax and Endymion could not bear if the man he had grown to love would come undone by some disgusting Roman. Still the bloodshed was new to him and yet he knew this was their lives now. So long as they wished to draw free breath, they would have to fight for it.

The sound of panting and moaning pulled Endymion close to a small room. He could see just past the curtain that Agron was fucking Nasir mercilessly against a wall and Nasir’s face was so full of bliss, it was beyond words. 

“Agron! Haaaa! Ahhh!” Nasir moaned, his arms wrapped tightly around Agron’s neck, his legs around the taller man’s waist. Endymion felt his face grow warm. It had not been his intent to spy upon their private moment, but now that he was, it made his own desire begin to come to life.

Quickly, Endymion sought Ajax. He needed the man to quell his sudden surge of lust. 

There were baths in the Villa and Ajax had discovered them with no small delight. He was unsure where Endymion was at the moment, but he had seemed to need time to himself so Ajax allowed him to have it. As he undressed and entered the water, the younger man found him. 

“Ajax!” Endymion quickly removed his garments, finding a jar of oil near the bath, he picked it up and made his way to Ajax in the water. “I need you to take me. Now.” He insisted, handing the jar to Ajax and wrapping his slender arms around the Greek’s neck, kissing him with intense need.

“What is this little rabbit? You were seemingly unsettled before and now you wish for a fuck.” Ajax was bemused, yet he responded in kind, kissing Endymion back and moving them toward the edge of the bath. 

“Unintentionally I saw Agron fucking Nasir...yet it is beyond the desire of lust. I want us to make love because I feel....I do not know...enlivened. Ending the life of the one who would have taken what has become most precious to me...Ajax...I love you. It is strange that we would feel this way because we only truly met when first you took me to your tent.” 

“Yes, but love does not pay heed to such things. You have become precious to me too little one. When first I saw you I was captivated, you were yet frightened and enamored of Agron.” Ajax confessed, kissing Endymion lovingly as he spread the oil over his fingers.

“It was a foolish thing. I did not know how fiercely his heart was held by Nasir until he beat me as stupid boy.” Endymion smiled, arching into Ajax’s touch. 

Ajax smiled, his fingers gently easing the other man open. “But now you are beginning to act as a man.” He grinned. 

Endymion laughed softly. “Hmm. Your man.” 

“Yes. My man, as I am yours.” Ajax grinned. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes my love. Enter me.” Endymion whispered. 

Ajax kissed him deeply as he slid his cock inside, moaning as Endymion’s legs circled around his middle. “Gods, I have never felt such.” He breathed.

“Nor I. Even as a body slave. It is because I love you.” Endymion arched into Ajax’s thrusts as their tongues tangled against each other. 

“I love you Endymion. You have made me proud this day.” Ajax murmured. 

“I shall endeavor to do so always. I wish to be yours as long as the gods allow.” Endymion wrapped his arms around Ajax, kissing him deeply.

“That is good to hear.” Ajax murmured. 

They continued to make love until they were both crying out their release. “I fear we may have been beaten out for space for our little dalience.” Endymion remarked as they washed each other.

“We shall find something. Perhaps Hera has not forsaken us and will have a spot.” Ajax chuckled.

“You refer to the goddess of the home..yet this cannot be.” Endymion remarked. 

Ajax wrapped his arms around his lover. “Where you are is my home.” He murmured. 

Endymion smiled, turning his head for a kiss. “Come, we should dress and find accommodations. It would not do to have a weary warrior at guard.” He smiled. 

Ajax smiled back. Though their lives were still perilous, he relished the happiness afforded to them.


	9. Ensnared in desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir’s love scene from Endymion’s accidental peek.

It had not taken long for the rebels to dispose of the dead and fall to claim whatever space was available. Agron and Nasir allowed for families to have the largest spaces, as they were most in need of it. While Agron saw to the first guards, Nasir slipped away to find a space he might occupy for himself and Agron. A small room proved sufficient for their needs and he set up a curtain for privacy. Disrobing, he laid on the bed where Agron would later join him. He found their vial of oil and coated his fingers. Allowing his eyes to slip shut, he spread his thighs, conjuring images of how Agron would pounce upon him when he found him.  
He was always an amorous lover,claiming Nasir as many as four times in a single night if they were to find days of rest and no pressing needs would deprive them of sleep the following morning. He was especially ravenous after battle. It aroused Nasir to think of Agron between his thighs, a savage in the very best of ways. He slid a finger inside himself as he stroked his arousal to life.

Agron had finished with his duties and made certain all were safe before taking to the Villa’s corridors to find Nasir. “Agron.” The sound of his name being spoken in a mere whisper by his lover caused his cock to stir already. Pushing the curtain aside, the sight that met his eyes caused him to grin wolfishly. “Well, it would seem you have begun without me.” He remarked, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. He removed his armor and clothing, kicking them aside and picking Nasir up, pushing him against the nearest wall, kissing him hungrily. 

“I am primed and oiled and wanting. Do not make me wait.” Nasir panted. 

“Yes Dominus.” Agron purred the word as if obedient slave to Nasir’s will. He was hard already and finding the oil, he slicked his cock, sliding inside of his lover with a moan. 

“You enslaved yourself to my desire my love?” Nasir smiled a little. 

“As long as I draw breath I will be yours to command.” Agron grinned, kissing him again. 

Nasir kissed back passionately. “No...I prefer when my name is spoken.” He remarked. 

“As you wish, mein leibe.” Agron started a pace that they could both feel pleasure from. 

“Agron! Haaa! Ahh!” Nasir panted, his head falling back as Agron bit the juncture between his neck and collarbone. 

“Fuck the gods Nasir. I would have loved to watch you from the beginning..disrobing, parting your thighs...priming fingers with oil.” Agron murmured. 

Nasir pulled the taller man into a deep kiss. “Your cock is much more to satisfaction than mere fingers.” 

Agron grinned, thrusting faster. 

Nasir let out a loud moan as he came without Agron having to even touch him. “That does not seem fair.” Agron remarked.

Nasir scowled in confusion; “I enjoy having you in hand when you come undone.” Agron explained, sucking his earlobe tenderly. 

Nasir bucked; “Foolish man.” He huffed. 

Agron chuckled. “Perhaps.” In a few moments he came inside of his lover. 

“I feel you are not yet done with me.” Nasir commented with a soft laugh. 

Agron chuckled. “Apologies. You may sleep little this night.” 

“Ajax has watch at next shift. Have concern that his own boy does not make him weary with the lust of the people East of the Rhine.” Nasir laughed softly. 

Agron smirked. “You will soon find such lust equally wearying, yet I shall not yield until I have well had you.” 

Nasir wrapped his arms around his man as Agron settled between his thighs in their bed. 

“Show me.” Nasir smirked, a challenge. 

Agron gave him a loving grin; “Well it will please me to do so.” He kissed Nasir’s lips deeply. 

Nasir moaned in reply, already his body was beginning to stir anew. How could Agron arouse such senses with a mere kiss? Though the answer was clear, Nasir loved him.  
“I have such love for you Agron.” Nasir whispered as they began to make love again. 

“As I have for you Nasir. Forever my heart is yours.” Agron wrapped his arms possessively around the other man.

When they came down from their second round of orgasmic bliss; Nasir snuggled against Agron’s chest. “I know we are still long for this night, but will you hold me for a time?” He asked softly.

“Of course. I am not so base as to want to fuck you repeatedly on-end..even I do not have the endurance for such a feat.” Agron chuckled. 

Nasir shook his head. “That was not my meaning.” 

Agron leaned down and kissed his love. “I know this.” He smiled. 

They continue to lay together as they were, still and silent, occasional loving kiss or whisper passing lips. 

Their love for one another giving them both a pleasant feeling of bliss.


	10. Guard duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night watch for Ajax.

Ajax sighed to himself as he strode up and down the wall of the Villa. He was cursing himself for having failed to bring his cloak. The nights were bitterly cold in the Mountains, especially at the zenith of the night. At least Endymion was warm beneath their blankets. Hera had smiled upon them when they found a small unfurnished storage area; setting up their bedroll, they had made love a second time before falling asleep. Ajax was quietly woken by the scout he would replace and he began his shift at guard.

Hearing the sound of movement caused him to stand more alert. “Who goes?” He demanded into the darkness. The light of the stars and moon and the few torches and fires offered some ability to see, but it was safer to demand identification. 

“It is Endymion. You neglected to bring your cloak.” The younger man stood at the foot of the ladder that leaned against the wall. “May I come up?” He asked.

“You should be in bed, but gratitude for your concern.” Ajax couldn’t help smiling warmly at his lover. “Come, sit beside me for a time.” 

Endymion scaled the ladder with Ajax’s cloak slung across his shoulder. He offered it to his lover when he made it to the top of the wall. “It is much too cold to be without it.” 

“Again gratitude my love. Cock may have been as fucking ice by the time my duty was finished.” Ajax put his cloak on, continuing to watch the horizon beyond the wall. 

“I could not allow that..but perhaps I could bring it warmth once again.” Endymion smirked suggestively. 

“Do not tempt me. My attentions must be committed to task, when I finish, perhaps we may have a moment..I could take you upon this very wall.” Ajax grinned wickedly. 

Endymion snickered. “It could scandalize a wayward rebel looking only for a piss.” 

“Perhaps.” Ajax smirked. 

“Still it may prove quite exhilarating to have you fuck me in such a way.” Endymion added. 

Ajax leaned down to kiss his lover’s lips. “Perhaps you should return to our bed. You prove distraction.” 

“Do you mean your words? I shall be silent. I do not wish to leave your side.” Endymion looked slightly saddened. 

“Do not cast such pained look. It was merely in jest. I would not wish you completely silent, but we must keep diligence. Smallest error could prove the undoing of us all.” Ajax wrapped an arm around his lover, kissing the top of his head lovingly. 

Endymion closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to feel Ajax’s embrace. He was warm and loving and so very kind. Why Endymion had come to love him was plain. “Apologies.  
I shall learn to stand watch as you do. Then I may take shift.” 

Ajax gave him a loving grin. “You have made marked improvement with your combat. Perhaps we shall have words with Agron regarding the situation.” 

“I should like to learn how to use bow and arrow. I could shoot Roman fucks from a distance.” Endymion smirked. 

Ajax kissed his lips again. “Cease your boasting before I bend you over here.” 

“My desire to learn from Archers makes you aroused? Why is this?” Endymion was genuinely curious. 

“Hearing you speak of killing yet more Roman fucks is what enflames me with lust.” Ajax admitted. 

“Perhaps I should take to our bed. Such an amorous guard is of little use.” Endymion teased. 

Ajax held him closer to his side. “If you believe I would allow you to leave my side now, you are mistaken.” 

Endymion smiled to himself, snuggling closer to Ajax’s side. “I have such love for you Ajax.” 

“As I have for you my sweet little man.” Ajax had to move along the wall and Endymion accompanied him. 

He knew he should not cause distraction. As Ajax had said, momentary lapse could prove deadly. 

“I have never been in the mountains before this. It is bitterly cold.” Endymion murmured. 

“Yes, I recall such from having to battle for amusement within such mountainous regions before. The nights were as this, yet I had no loving arms to warm me.” Ajax replied with a smile. 

“But now you have and they shall always provide needed warmth.” Endymion smiled back at him. 

The hours passed; the lovers speaking from time to time, or spending quiet moments close together but ever vigilant. 

In the pre-dawn light, another guard scaled the ladder to Ajax’s post. “Have you been fucking your boy the entire time?” The Gaul teased when he dicovered Endymion asleep near Ajax. 

“No. I have not. He kept me warm with his company.” Ajax smirked, gently carrying Endymion over his shoulder down the ladder before moving him into his arms once they were on solid ground. 

They made it to their room without much difficulty but the moment Ajax set Endymion on their bed, he stirred and yawned. “Did I fall asleep? Apologies. It was not my intent.” 

“It is of no concern, but if you truly wish to serve as guard, you must learn to stay awake.” Ajax replied, removing his garments and crawling into the bed with his lover. 

“I would be of no use asleep and lives could be lost because of my fault. Can one train to stay awake?” Endymion asked. 

“I am unsure. Perhaps. It is easier when you have been trained for battle I believe. You stay alert for danger. As a body slave, you would have had to stay alert for summon.” Ajax pulled Endymion closer. 

“You draw me closer as if protecting me from Dominus more than likely suffering in Tartarus for his deeds.” Endymion held Ajax’s face in his hands. 

“It is still too lenient for his ilk. To bring you such pain and fear...forgiveness for these Romans will never be a thing afforded.” Ajax murmured, looking into Endymion’s eyes as the younger man wrapped a leg around him and tugged so that he was on his back with Ajax between his thighs. 

“Make love to me Ajax. No man will ever have such a privilege. I have fucked and been fucked by many a man, but you are the only man I love. Whom I feel as if our two souls become one. Who gives me only pleasure and never pain. Who loves me and does not wish to posses me as amusing trinket.” Endymion whispered. 

“All of my heart and soul is yours Endymion. Never did I love someone as I love you. An occasional boy was offered me and I must confess I accepted out of loneliness more than true desire. You have been the only one I have given my heart and you will forever be.” He picked up their vial of oil, coating his fingers and gently easing them into the other. 

Endymion moaned with pleasure. “This alone is gentle and pleasurable. Did you afford such to your other conquests?” 

“I did. I could not inflict pain upon anyone I wished to bed. Even if I did not love them, I could not hurt them as perhaps any other man would. Some of the male whores called me “the gentle giant” but only quietly amongst themselves and other boys. They knew if anyone else suspected, it would diminish my reputation as a Gladiator.” 

Endymion scowled. “It is unfair that with whom you prefer to keep company would harm you in such a way.” 

“But fairness is a word no slave truly knows until he has drawn free breath; met those who would not beat or revile him for such things.” Ajax gently added fingers inside his lover as he spoke. 

“Never again.” Endymion murmured. 

Ajax smiled. “Never again.” He agreed. 

“I am ready for you my love.” Endymion tugged Ajax down into a deep, loving kiss. 

Ajax coated his cock with the oil before gently replacing his fingers with his erection. 

Endymion arched into him, moaning as their bodies began to move together. “I love you.” He muttered. 

“I love you as well my sweet Endymion.”  
They continued to make passionate love in their bed; Endymion moaning as he felt Ajax hit the place in him that caused him intense pleasure. “Ahhh! Fuck! Ajax! Gods you feel so good inside me.” 

“I enjoy our union as immensely. No man has ever known the kind of passion I posses for you.” 

“Nor I for you.” Endymion panted. 

Their bodies continued to writhe as one and in time they both came together, exchanging heartfelt kisses and loving words. 

“Now we must sleep. An entire night at guard is quite wearying.” Ajax mumbled. 

“Wearying, but enjoyable.” Endymion sighed happily. 

“Very much so.” Ajax grinned, easing out of him and laying on his back and pulling Endymion close. 

Soon they drifted into sleep, weary yet filled with happiness.


	11. Words from the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon checking the Villa for anything useful, they happen to find a map that could be their route to true freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so sporadic. I get writers block. :/

The morning after their siege, Agron and a few others checked the Villa for things that could prove useful. 

While exploring Agron found a map. Nasir saw him unroll it on a large table. He went over to Agron’s side as he studied it. Tracing his fingers along a Mountain range near the very top of the border marks of Italia along the opposite line were words Agron looked upon with a melancholy longing.  
“Germania.” He whispered aloud, looking at the crude map that did not truly represent his Homeland, but he would accept it. “I believe if we follow this pass...we can make it there.” 

“It seems so long a journey, yet it would be worth all if it meant we would no longer have to depend upon our swords to see us free.” Nasir murmured, looking at the map with objective eyes. Agron could not begin to explain how mere words paled in comparison to Germania herself. 

“You are willing?” Agron asked a smile on his face. 

“I am. We shall have to learn new skills; till earth, herd sheep or goats. What is more common in Germania?” Nasir smiled back at him. 

“Sheep I believe. I have never done these things. I would learn them to provide for us.” Agron absentmindedly rubbed his hands. He did that whenever they broached the subject of doing something aside from battling constantly for survival. It had been well over five years that he had been crucified and yet survived but at times it felt as if it had only happened a day prior, his hands pained when it became too cold, his grip had improved with time but it would never be as it once was and it shamed him. He felt as if he was not of use for anything other than to fight. The Romans had made attempt to take it from him, but he yet drew breath. Each living day was to spit in the eye of Rome. 

“They pain?” Nasir’s question pulled him from his thoughts. 

Agron shook his head. “It is nothing.” 

Nasir gave Agron a look that made it abundantly clear he knew Agron was lying. 

“Fuck the fucking Gods Nasir. I am a useless man! I should not allow pain to afflict me so!” Agron was both angry and frightened to show any vulnerability; it was not because he thought Nasir would think less of him, it was more so that he wished Nasir to believe he could protect him always. 

“Still tongue! You are not a useless man! You have come so far Agron; they made attempt to murder you but they could not! You have been exacting vengeance ever since and I have been at your side all this time because I love you more than words can say. You are not a useless man!” Nasir declared, his small frame exuding an intense passion. 

“If you deem it so, then it must be.” Agron kissed Nasir lovingly. 

“We shall live near a village. We can have aid when needed and learn from them. When you sell whatever goods we may reap, you can come home to loving husband.” Nasir had not been thinking when he allowed the word to slip out, but the second it did he gasped softly, his face warm.

Agron’s head shot up at the word; “What was that?” 

“Apologies! It was not intentional! I...” Agron cut him off with a deep, passionate, heartfelt kiss. 

“No. No apologies. Say it again.” Agron insisted; they were alone in the room and he quickly devisted Nasir of his garments before removing his own hastily, picking Nasir up and setting him on the table while Agron stood on the floor. 

“Husband.” Nasir repeated the word; everything happening so quickly but he was enjoying the hurried nature of Agron wanting him so badly. 

Agron leaned down and kissed him again, bringing his fingers up so Nasir could suck on them. “You would think of yourself as such?” He asked as he inserted a finger. 

“Yes. And I would think of you as such as well.” Nasir replied, arching into Agron’s attentions. 

“Will you ever cease to amaze me you fucking Syrian?” Agron shook his head as he marveled at Nasir. 

“Not so long as I draw breath. Fucking Germanic.” Nasir kissed his lover deeply. “Ahh! Agron...please...put your cock inside of me. I want you to make love to me as only you can.” 

Agron spit into his palm. “This may be as when I took you against the wall.” 

“I do not care. It was only mildly painful because you seem to increase in size when you are hard, but the sting as you recall I said was delicious .” Nasir blushed.

Agron smiled. “Very well. And yes it was quite delicious to see you responding to me.” He eased himself inside of Nasir with a moan, gripping Nasir’s thighs somewhat harshly, but Nasir did not mind, the slight bruises in the area where the strip of leather was tied meant his man had been upon him, atop him, inside him to claim what was rightfully and forever his. 

“Agron!” Nasir moaned as the man he loved began to move inside him. His body riding waves of pleasure as Agron took him on the table. 

“My husband.” Agron murmured. 

“And you are my husband. The band I wear upon my thigh marks me as yours my love.” 

“And the silk wrapped around my arm marks me as yours.” Agron whispered, making passionate love to Nasir, kissing his lips intensely. 

“I will come undone too soon!” Nasir whimpered.

“Then I shall have to take you to our bed so I may have another chance to bring you to such heights again.” Agron grinned. 

Nasir had to laugh. “You are a savage.” He teased.

“But you love it.” Agron grinned. Soon Nasir was hitting his climax with a loud cry. Agron loved to watch Nasir as he did so; his face was flushed and sweat made their bodies damp but he could never grow tired of seeing that look of bliss upon Nasir’s face, making love to him in such a way that his body would writhe and he would make the most enticing noises, Agron loved to give Nasir this pleasure. It felt as if he was giving all of himself to their union.

Agron moaned as he came inside of Nasir. “How do you feel?” He asked softly. 

“I need a moment to regain sense and table is hardly comfortable to be fucked upon, but I shall give no complaints as you have managed as always to send my head into a plane of existence where there is endless pleasure of flesh on flesh.” Nasir murmured.

“Hmm. I shall then take you to our bed. When we reach Germania, I shall build us a proper house to ourselves and a bed that will always be of warmth and comfort. 

Nasir found their clothing and hummed happily at the thought. “I shall of course lend aid.” 

Agron kissed his lips lovingly. “I accept.” He muttered.


	12. An error in judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted rape  
> Endymion has taken up archery as the journey to Germania begins and soon finds himself in a hairy situation.

It would take a long while to reach Germania but The Army seemed eager to attempt the journey; convoys, property and temples offering them opportunity to fall upon more Romans. 

Even in their path to freedom, leaving death in their wake would be both a deterrent for perspective followers and an excuse to quash yet more reviled Romans.

Along the way Endymion had taken to archery lessons and held position as a guard. He was proud of himself for his progress, but he was even more pleased Ajax was proud of him as well. 

The lead archer, a Gaul known as Renir was especially helpful in his tutelage; One evening after a training expercise, Renir invited Endymion back to his tent. “Share drink with me. We should celebrate your progress.” The blond gave an easy smile. 

Endymion thought the Gaul was friendly, well skilled and harmless enough company. He accepted without second thought. 

As they sat just outside his tent, Renir offered Endymion a cup of wine. “You have improved vastly in a short time. Nasir was correct, you are a quick study.” Renir gave his easy smile.

Endymion sipped his wine. “Gratitude for your praise and your instruction. It was a challenge, but I welcome it.” He smiled back at the other man. 

Renir cast his stormy eyes in Endymion’s direction; “You are also quite a beauty to behold.” 

Endymion ducked his head modestly. “Please do not offer such praise. It will make me vain.” He joked.

Renir set aside his cup and moved closer to the young man. “I mean my words.” He made an attempt to kiss Endymion.

Endymion frowned and pulled away; “Apologies. I am taken with Ajax.” 

“And yet you come to my tent for drink.” Renir persisted, he was taller and stronger, crowding Endymion in a way that made him intensely uncomfortable. 

“Stop this or I shall quit your tent and strike your face for good measure.” Endymion threatened.

Renir grabbed both his wrists. “You will do nothing.” He smirked sinisterly, forcing Endymion backward into his tent.

“Release me at once!” Endymion demanded,struggling to free himself. Though he had grown stronger along the course of his time as a rebel, he was still no match for someone clearly bigger and stronger than he was.

“Your Greek will not have you after I am finished.” Renir growled, kissing Endymion forcefully and pushing him further backward. 

“Stop!” Endymion cried helplessly as his shift was torn from his body and he was pinned down.

“You will soon find yourself begging for me.” Renir’s grip on Endymion’s wrists tightened. 

“NO!!!” Endymion struggled harder still to pull away, free himself from the Gaul’s painful clutches. 

“Be silent.” Renir slapped Endymion hard across his face with the back of his hand before taking a firm hold on him while he worked his own garments free.

“Please...No!” Endymion could feel tears blurring his vision, his face stung where he had been struck and he knew more pain was going to be inflicted upon him any moment. Renir was going to force himself upon Endymion and he could do nothing to save himself. 

Memories of his Dominus flooded Endymion’s mind as he waited in terror for the pain of unwanted entry but a sudden relief of the weight of Renir’s body caused Endymion to pry open one eye.

Nasir stood at the tent’s opening, holding a bloodied dagger as Renir lay bleeding but alive on the floor. 

“Nasir!” Endymion cried, throwing himself into the Syrian’s arms. 

“What has happened?” Nasir asked, frowning as he moved to hold the dagger close to Renir’s throat to dissuade him from making any attempts to fight back. 

“I-I thought it was only friendly gesture when he offered drink. I did not know he would..”Endymion clutched at his torn clothing still hanging from him.

“He made attempt upon you?” Nasir guessed. 

Endymion could only nod. “Please, say nothing to Ajax. He would think me foolish for accepting.” 

“Endymion, he must know! He would not think you foolish for this. It is Renir at fault for making attempt upon you. You were deceived! Besides which, Ajax will wonder why the lead archer is to be chained until decision can be reached on what to do with him.” 

“Tell only half truth if you must. I will tell him the rest myself. I am in need of time however. It is not an easy thing.” Endymion looked at Nasir pleadingly.

“Very well, but know if you do not tell him soon, I shall.” Nasir did not like the secrecy but he could understand why Endymion would wish to break such words to Ajax in private. 

In a few moments Nasir led Renir to their guards and had him chained while Endymion made his way back to the tent he shared with Ajax. 

He hastily hid the torn garment and crawled into the bed, tears stinging his eyes again. How could he have allowed this to happen? How could he have been so stupid?! He had been a body slave! Trained to read shift of eye or intent before it was even spoken. Now he lay in the bed he shared with Ajax, hurting, trembling and weeping. He had thought being a free man meant he would never again have to concern himself with shifty minded men..yet here he was, lamenting his gullibility and wishing Ajax would come to him and hold him close. Alas he was at guard and would not return until dawn. Perhaps it was better Endymion thought, feeling as though he had been sullied though Renir had not done anything but kiss him, which he had detested, he still felt as if he had somehow betrayed Ajax. Weeping until he was far too exhausted to continue, Endymion fell into a troubled sleep.

The following days he avoided Ajax whenever possible, hiding from sight by affording himself for aid to whomever may need it, refusing to allow himself to be seen with the slight bruise Renir had left. 

In the nights he made excuse that he was too weary to make love which Ajax accepted in the same loving and patient nature he had always displayed, however after five nights of being refused, he began to feel slighted. “I do not wish to insist upon you, but you have been..hesitant to allow me to touch you. Apologies if I have done something to offend..” 

“No! No my love.. you...you have done nothing.” Endymion shook his head, looking into the dark eyes of the man he loved.

“I have had concern for some time. You are certain I have done nothing?” Ajax was confused, but he didn’t wish to pressure Endymion. 

“It...it is not easy for me to break words upon this matter but I must do so or I fear I may lose you. Renir...you know he is in chains for making attempt to force himself upon someone.” Endymion felt his whole body go tense in Ajax’s arms. 

“Yes..that was a shock. The Gaul always seemed the friendly sort..but then one never truly knows of what another man is capable.” 

Endymion took a deep breath; “It...was I...” 

Ajax sat up in a fury. “What do you tell me?! That that disgusting Gaul’s hands were upon you!” 

Endymion began to weep; “Apologies! Do not hate me!” He wailed.

“What? Endymion look upon me. Look!” Ajax held his lover’s face. “I can never hate you. It is not with you that I am so angry.” His tone gentled. 

Endymion looked into Ajax’s eyes and he knew the man spoke the truth. “I..I was foolish. He offered drink.” 

“A perceived gesture of friendliness. You could not have known his intent.” Ajax shook his head.

“I was body slave! How could I not?!” Endymion continued to weep. 

“You should have not had any need of worry.We have all fought and bled for one another but those bonds apparently mean little to some.” Ajax wiped the tears away. 

“Calm yourself sweet Endymion. You are not at fault.” He assured. 

Endymion wrapped his arms around Ajax’s neck. “I am overwhelmed with relief! I thought you would find me disgusting.” 

“Never! Never shall I cease to love you. To cherish you. To give my heart to you.” Ajax whispered, kissing Endymion tenderly. 

Endymion sighed in relief, kissing back with all the love he could ever hope to convey. “Ajax..will you..make love to me?” He whispered with a slight blush. 

“You are certain?” Ajax asked.

Endymion nodded. “Your hands are loving and gentle. You would never harm me. I entrust myself to you always. I want you to claim me once again, so that I might know I am yours.” He murmured. 

“As I am yours. Never fear to tell me when you are troubled. My love for you will not change.” Ajax whispered. 

“I promise you this.” Endymion agreed, arching as Ajax’s lips kissed his neck, his hands touching him in a way that thrilled and made him desire, not tremble in fear or revulsion. “I have such love for you Ajax.” He whispered as the Greek gently slid his fingers in. 

“As I have for you Endymion. Always I shall.” He continued to kiss and touch with his free hand in such a way it would ensure Endymion of his unchanged feelings. 

“I..I am ready.” Endymion moaned. 

Ajax applied the oil to his cock and slowly slid inside. 

Endymion let out a moan, his legs wrapping around the taller man’s waist. “Ajax.” He pulled his lover into a deep kiss as he began to move inside him. 

“I love you Endymion.” Ajax kissed his love deeply.

“I love you Ajax.” Endymion replied, kissing back. 

They made love long into the night, feeling complete once again. 

The next morning, Nasir and Agron pulled Renir into the center of their training grounds in chains. 

“This Gaul; Renir, has betrayed the trust so very vital to the survival of this rebellion by making attempt upon another. The one he has wronged will step forward and claim his vengeance!” Agron yelled so all could hear him. 

Endymion stepped forward; “To balanace fucking scale, I should dismember him first but his life blood shall be sufficient not only for myself, but the rebellion he has mocked by behaving as our oppressors have! I desire true challenge in his death. It shall prove meaningless if I kill him now.” 

Agron nodded. They unchained Renir and provided him with a weapon; Endymion took one up as well. 

“You could not push me away that night, what makes you believe you can best me in combat?”?Renir sneered. 

“The training of a gladiator.” Endymion smirked. 

“Begin.” Agron’s voice commanded. 

Endymion came at Renir with a fury of a man betrayed and used far too many times; merciless in his endeavor to make him suffer. 

Renir was surprised Endymion proved such a capable fighter; he could hold his own. Not holding himself back, he fought. 

They were locked in combat for some time when Endymion managed to strike a critical blow to his side. 

Renir wavered for only an instant, but it was enough, letting out an anguished yell, Endymion struck again, this time stabbing him clean through and slicing his torso in two. He fell slowly but it was not enough for Endymion; he jumped upon the body and cut off his head, holding it aloft in victory. 

The rebels let out a cheer. 

Endymion could not hear them, only having concern for Ajax who smiled at him proudly and gave him a nod of approval. 

When they burned the body, Endymion cleaned himself of the blood in their tent. “It is done.” Ajax’s voice caused him to turn his head. 

“It is. Are you quite certain I am still looked upon with favor by Agron’s head scout?” Endymion smiled a little. 

“You shall always be.” Ajax smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover. 

“Take me.” Endymion whispered, wrapping an arm around Ajax’s neck as the taller man held him from behind. 

“As you wish.” Ajax murmured, kissing his lover and slowly working him open. “Like this?” He asked. 

Endymion nodded, kissing back. “Like this. Put your cock inside of me.” 

Ajax did as his lover asked, making love to him as he was bent forward over the wash table. They both let out a moan as their mutual pleasure slowly built. “Ajax! Ahh!” Endymion leaned back for a kiss which Ajax gave to him with a fevered intensity. “Endymion. My Endymion.” 

When they hit their climax, Endymion stumbled to the bed, laying on it with a sigh. “Come to my arms warrior. I am desirous this night.” 

Ajax chuckled. “Conquering victor reaps reward.” 

Endymion smiled. “It is a most pleasurable one.” 

When they fell asleep, it was with more ease than the previous days. Endymion felt saddened at the turn of events, but grateful that he still had Ajax to comfort and love him through even the worst of events.


End file.
